The 3 knights of an angel
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: Josh, Aiden and Demetry's lives are turned upside down when a young girl called Louise turns up on their doorstep. What's more she's an angel? See how they overcome troubles much larger then anything on earth and watch as friendship blossoms along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! thought it would be a good idea. And fun to write. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Angel?

Josh, Aiden and Demetry were at John's house playing GTA 5 when they heard crying outside. They all put down their controllers and went to investigate. They opened the front door to see a girl with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and she was wearing a white dress. She looked to be around 4 years old. "Look a note." Demetry pointed out. Josh picked up the note.

_To whom it may concern, This is Louise she is an angel. Please protect her with your lives the is the light in this world of darkness. So please take on this quest. Your sincerely God._

"Is this some kind of joke?" Josh asked. suddenly Louise grew wings out of her back. "Obviously not." Aiden said. Josh picked up Louise and her wings disappeared. He looked into her big blue eyes. "Aww she's so cute." He said in a baby voice. She giggled. Aiden and Demetry looked at him. "What? She is." He shrugged and brought her inside. "How are we gonna look after a 4 year old?" Aiden asked. "I dunno. Mum!" Louise covered her ears. "Sorry." "Yes?" "Can we keep her?" He asked holding out Louise. "Why do you want to keep her?" "We have to. God asked us." Demetry said handing her the note. She shook her head. Louise laughed and her wings grew again causing Josh to drop her. Her wings flapped and she landed safely. "Ok. You can keep her."

It was 10:00 and Aiden and Demetry had left. "Bedtime. Josh." He nodded and grabbed Louise who was asleep on the sofa. He brought her upstairs and put her in his bed. Once he was ready for bed he climbed in next to her. "Don't worry we will protect you." He said stroking her hair. She opened her eyes. "Thank you." She said and hugged him. He smiled and hugged back. They fell asleep like that.

At 8:00 the next morning John woke up to someone shaking him. "Josh, Josh? Wake up." He rolled over. "Five more minutes mum." "It isn't your mum." he shot up and looked at the 15 year old sitting in front of him. "Who are you?" "It's me Louise." She smiled. "Huh?" A note landed in front of him. " _Louise will grow overnight util she is 15 then she will grow yearly._ "Huh. That explains it." He nodded. "I'm hungry." She complained.

After breakfast Josh decided to tell Aiden and Demetry what happened. As they strolled down the path Louise was dancing along in her white dress. In Josh's eyes he'd never seen anyone so beautiful. He didn't know what was going to happen now but he knew one thing is that it was going to be weird.


	2. Chapter 2

New** chapter hope you like it.**

**Me: U happy now Josh?**

**Josh: Very**

**Me:-_-**

* * *

Chapter 2

Louise, Josh , Aiden and Demetry were all in the park talking about...well. "She turned into a 15 year old in 1 night?!" Demetry shouted. "Yep." Josh breathed. "It's weird." Aiden said looking over at Louise. She was rolling around in the grass. She did just grow up in one night of course she's curious. "So... How the heck are we gonna take care of a 15 year old?" A asked. Suddenly there was a flash of gold light and a note appeared. _You will all receive powers in order to protect 'the light'. _"Who's 'the light'?" A asked. Another note appeared with a branch to the face. _Louise dumbass!_ "Ohhhhhhhhh!" Everybody facepalmed... even Louise.

"So... what are we gonna play?" Louise asked. "What do you want to play?" Josh asked. "Hmmmm... Tag your it!" Louise jumped up and began to run around the park with Josh following. "How do we get powers?" Demetry asked. Again some pendants appeared. One green, one red and one blue. "Dibs!" D and A said. A got the red one and D got the green one. "Louise!" The boy's looked up and saw Louise in a tree whilst Josh tryed to call her down. "No!" "That's cheating!" "So!" Josh shook his head. Suddenly a large tail hit the tree and sent Louise flying out of it. Josh held out his arms but Louise just landed in front of them.

"Owwwww!" She complained. "Sorry." Josh said helping her stand up. They all looked up to see a black blob with a tail. "A demon!" Louise said. "Really?" She nodded. Aiden and Demetry pressed the button on the pendant. There was a flash of red and green light. D emerged in green robes and A emerged in red robes. They looked at their clothes. "Weird." The demon roared again getting everyone's attenion. Josh charged at the demon. "Arrrrrrrgh... ugh!" "ooooo" The demon hit Josh back "Baka." A & D facepalmed. The demon began laughing. "Josh!" Louise began to run to him but the demon caught her around the waist with its tail.

"Josh! Press the button!" They chucked the blue pendant at him and he caught it. He pressed the button and a blue light enveloped him. He emerged in blue robes. "Weird." He said, eyebrow raised. "Kyyaaaaaaaa~" The angel screamed. "Louise!" the boy's shouted. "We need weapons." Demetry shouted. "Blue of the sea. Give me the power to protect Louise. Blue sword!" As Josh unconciously said the encarntation he moved his hand in a horizontial line creating a blue blade out of thin air. Once he had his weapon he charged at the demon and sliced its tail. As Louise fell Josh caught her and brought her back with his super speed.

Demetry the tryed a encarntation. " Green of the grass. Help me save the angel's... life. Green hammer!" As he said this he moved his hand vertically and a green hammer appeared. Next Aiden tryed. "Red of the rose. Help me save the beauty which glow's. Red thorn whip!" As he said this he spun around and produced a red whip of thorns. The boy's began to attack the demon. Josh sliced whilst D smashed. Finally allowing A to whip then the cycle began again. Louise watched in amazement. She had only knew these people a day and they were already risking their lives for her. Well she will do her part to. "I must seal it!"

She stood up and focused her power. "Angel of light. Bleed through the dark. Seal this demon. In the name of God." SHe pushed her hands out in front of her and a white light glowed and encased the demon. "Josh do the finally seal!" She shouted. "Evil demon. Ruled by satan. Feel the Lord. Change your sentence." He slice down and a bright light blinded them all. When it dimmed the demon was a cream colour. "Thank you" It said kindly then dispersed. Louise fell to her knee's in relief. The boy's walked over and helped her up. "Good work team!" They all high fived. Louise stood back smiling. They looked at her. "What?" She smiled wider and jumped them. "THANK YOU!" She giggled. They all began to laugh. "Hey! Why does Josh get to do the finishing move?" Aiden asked. "Shut up Aiden your ruining the ending!" Demetry shouted. "Sorry."

This journey is defenitly going to be fun!

* * *

**Waaaah! Done! Hope you liked it!**

**Aiden: why though?**

**Minna: Shut up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter.. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been a few day's since the boy's got their powers. Louise has her own room and the friends hang out regulary. It was a normal night. Well almost normal, it was saturday. Doctor Who Night! They were all gathered around the tv. Watching 'Blink'. Louise was hiding behind a pillow the angels creeped her out. Once it ended they went their seperate ways. Josh went up to his room whilst Louise went to hers. If she climbs out her window she can get onto the roof.

She took a music player out with her tonight. She felt like some music. She lay on the roof looking at the full moon."I wonder where my family are..." She sighed and turned up the music. She was listening to Chasing car's by snow patrol. "Louise!" She looked over the edge to see Josh hanging out his window. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Listening to music." She replied. "Get down before you fall!" "I can fly! and so can you!" "I can?" "Sort of" He shook his head. "Just come down." "Fine" She groaned and climbed down through his window.

She huffed and sat on his floor. "So what are you doing?" She asked. "What else would i be doing? I'm watching One Piece!" He laughed sitting down at his desk. His computer sitting on top. She got up. "What's One Piece?" She asked. "It's anime." "What's anime?" Josh glowered. He then took his computer and typed in an episode of Fairy Tail. He sat her down and pressed play. By the time it was over Louise was addicted.

* * *

The next night the boy's were having a sleepover. Whilst Louise was in her room watching a anime called Gosick. She was watching episode 10 when she her a noise outside. She got up and opened her window to look outside. There was nothing there. What she didn't notice was a shadow climb into her room. When she turned around she screamed because before her was a rotten looking man holding out a knife. She ran for the door but the man grabbed her and pulled her out of the window.

* * *

The boy's were playing GTA 5 when they heard a scream. "LOUISE!" They ran into her room to see her window open with feathers leading to it. "Shit." Josh ran to the window and looked out. He saw a dark figure pulling Louise away from the house. He pressed the button on his pendant and jumped out of the window. He used his speed to prepel himself upwards he reached for Louise's hand and she reached for his. They both grunted with effort until they got a grip on eachother. Louise hit the figure holding her but her would not budge. Josh took out his sword and slice the figure.

When the figure let go they then realised that they were in the air. Not flying. They looked down and began to fall. Louise spread out her wings and flew upwards bringing Josh with her. She made sure they landed safely and looked for Aiden and Demetry. They were running towards them. In there robes ready to fight. The black figure appeared in front of them. They all got in a fighting pose ready to dispose of this demon. Aiden began to charge with his thorn whip when...

* * *

**Cliffy!**

**Josh: Meany!**

**Me:^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter big chappy today :). I am updating my 3 current stories so check out The children of time and sleeping children. Also check out Joshua0701, Beyondthelimit13 and Thecreepynarrator32. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 The fight!

Aiden charged and was about to use his thorn whip when a knife flew staright for his face. He almost dodged it but it caught his cheek. He touched the place where blood was now dripping from. "Shit." Demetry tried next. He ran at the figure with his hammer but the demon dodged and turned his back on Josh. Josh grabbed his blade and sliced the figure's arm off. Black blood came slurting out of it and so did a black crystal. The figure quickly turned and slashed Josh's chest where he kept his pendant. THe pendant split and the blue crystal fell to pieces. Josh landed on his backside in his normal clothes.

Aiden and Demetry quickly started to distract the demon from Josh and Louise. "Josh!" Louise ran over to him. "Fuck!" He cursed. "I'm such an idiot!" Louise sighed. "No your not!" Josh saw something sparkle out of the corner of his eye. It was the black crystal. Louise saw what he was looking at. "Josh! No we don't know if it has demonic power!" "I don't care my friends are in danger. I NEED TO HELP THEM!" She looked at him in awe. She had never seen him so determined. She bowed her head and got up. "Give me your pendant." He handed it over and she picked up the black crystal. She put it in the pendant and begn to chant. "I am the light of the world. i appoint Josh one of my knights. I give him the power of the black crystal. May he be guided by the light." She kissed it and it glowed.

Once it finished glowing she handed it to him and nodded. He nodded back and pressed the button. A black light enveloped him and everyone turned towards it. The black light dimmed and he emerged wearing black robes. "Sword of darkness! Powered by light. Come to my side. Help protect my friends. Black sword!" He had a black blade with a gold handle. He looked at the demon and disappeared. They heard a screech and saw the creature fall to the ground with Josh behind it. The demon got up but Josh just kept attacking it. Soon Aiden and Demetry joined in and it became a fury of black, red and green.

As the fight carried on. louise thought back she was so amazed at these humans. In heaven the other angels say that humans are selfish beings who only think of themselves. But here these three boy's are fighting to protect her. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Minna." She whispered smiling. "Yosh!" She wiped her eyes and stuck her hands out in front of her. "Angel of light. Bleed through the dark. Seal this demon. In the name of God." he demon was encased in a blinding light. It bashed on the field trying to break it but Louise kept it up. "Josh!" "Evil demon. Ruled by satan. Feel the Lord. Change your sentence!" He sliced the demon and it disperesed. "Soon you will no longer be filled with the power of light!" It screeched. "What? Wait!" It was too late the demon was gone.

"What did it mean? I won't be filled with the power of light?" Louise asked panicking. "Don't worry. it was just trying to scare you." Josh threw his arm around her shoulders. She nodded. "Thank you everbody. again sorry i'm so useless." She smiled sadly. "Yeah you are pretty useless." Aiden said. Josh elbowed him. "Ow! I mean we made a promise along time ago to protect you!" He put his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks. we should probably get back that cut looks bad." She said. "It does? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" He ran off screaming. Everbody stared at him. They shook their heads and followed. "Baka!"

* * *

:) Wasn't long sorry

A: AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Minna: SHUT THE FUCK UP!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey what's up? New chapter another big one :D. Halloween is soon so I will do a special for all my new stories except Sleeping Children. It's sort of Halloweeny itself. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 No!

"Ow! Louise that fucking hurts!" Josh said as Louise wrapped a bandage on his arm. It had just been another fight and the boy's had some serious damage. It had been a month since the boy's began fighting demons. It was tough but they never backed down. They had all become really good friends. "I'm sorry. I'm trying my best. It's all I can do since I can't protect myself." She frowned and bowed her head. "I'm sorry for being so useless." Josh shook his head. "Your not useless. Who else can seal the demons so we can reform them?" Louise looked at him. "No one" She sighed. "Exactly!" He smiled. "That is pretty useless though." Everyone glared at Aiden. "Sorry" He bowed his head.

Once everyone was all patched up Aiden and Demetry went home. It had been a bother because their parents don't know what has been happening. So everytime they came home they had to say it was an accident and not to worry. They would be fine the next morning anyway because of the power of light. Louise had retired to the roof to look at the stars. "What is the point of this?" She whispered tears streaming down her face. "Why do I have to put my friends lives in danger so that I can be safe? Why?" She clutched her head in despair. This was not unusual, her crying after a big battle. She didn't like feeling so useless.

Josh went into Louise's room to say he was going to bed. It was empty. He looked over at the window to see it wide open. He carefully climbed out and up to the roof. He saw Louise with her knee's tucked in crying. "Hey! What's wrong?" She looked up. "I'm so useless. Why do I have to live? So that you guy's can get hurt? I don't see the point in it!" Josh looked down. "I'm sure there is a good reason... God said you were the light in this world of darkness. I'm sure your more important than any of us." Louise looked at him. "So! You guy's are important to me and I don't want you dying because of that!" "I WOULD GLADLY DIE FOR YOU! FOR ANY OF MY FRIENDS!" Louise looked at him in shock. "Josh..." She whispered. She smiled. "Thank you." Josh smiled back. "Come on. Its been a long day." He said offering his hand. Louise nodded and took it.

* * *

The next morning Josh was getting ready for school when his mother called him. "Josh. Wake up Louise. The paperwork's been done and I got her uniform!" Josh finished putting on his clip on tie and shouted back. "OK!" He walked into the blonde's room and found her asleep in her sky blue bed. She was curled up like a cat. Josh raised an eyebrow. "Louise." He poked her cheek and her eyes twitched. "Louise!" Her eyes shot open and she shot up in bed knocking Josh to the floor. She stretched her arms and yawned. Josh groaned from the floor and Louise looked at him. "Hey! What are you doing on the floor?" "Oh nothing. Anyway get ready your coming to school." He said casually. "Really?!" "Yep. Ask my mum for your uniform." Louise ran out of the room and got the clothing.

When Louise came down for breakfast she was wearing a White blouse with a blue tie, a pleated skirt, tights and small ankle boots. She had her hair lightly curled and wasn't wearing any make-up. "Awww! You look beautiful!" Josh's mum squealed. Louise blushed. Josh chuckled and continued to eat his cereal. Once they had breakfast they grabbed their bags and headed out. On the way they met up with Aiden and Demetry. "It's her first day?" Demetry asked. Josh nodded he was keeping a close eye on Louise who was running around and balancing on curbs. "Well. Look's like we have to protect her from not only demon's huh?" He elbowed Demetry who raised an eyebrow. "Boy's! I mean look at her. She's my best friend and even I admit she's beautiful!" "Well we just have to be careful..." Demetry trailed off.

They soon arrived at the high school. "Bluebell high school." Louise read the sign. It was a big building. A very big building. "Come on then. Let's go before we're late." Aiden said. They all headed inside to their tutor. "Hey guy's!" They all turned to see a copper skinned boy running up to them, a pale boy not to far behind. "Hey Aaron, Daniel." Josh said. They smiled and waved. Louise looked around the hall it was extremely white. She spotted a window and went to look out of it. "Who's that?" Aaron asked. "My friend from outside town." Josh covered. "She's staying with me for a while." They nodded. "Let's go." "Louise!" They all headed inside.

When the boy's walked in nothing much happened but when Louise walked in. It was as if time had stopped. The boy's looking at her were blushing, even some girls were blushing. It wasn't her fault she was an angel. "Ah! You must be Louise." The teacher said standing. "I'm Mr. Wolf." Louise shook his outstretched hand and nodded. "You can sit with the boy's at the back. But first introduce yourself." He said gesturing to the class. Louise turned to them and blushed with embarrassment. "I'm Louise and I am new here. Please let's all get along" She ran to her seat at the back and hid her head in her arms. This was going to be a long day. Was the thought circling Josh's head.

It was the end of the school day and the gang were walking out of the school. Louise was dragging her feet with her head bowed. She was exhausted. Boy's had been coming at her all day asking for a date. She obviously rejected all of them. "Louise!" She turned around to see Mr. Wolf running towards her. "Here it's all we've done before you came." She took the book. "Thank you sir." He smiled. He was very kind. Louise looked behind him and saw a black shadow about to swing. "Shit!" She pushed him out of the way and took the blow herself. She force sent her flying back to where the boy's were walking. She landed with a thud. The boy's turned around just in time to see run off. "Louise!" The 3 ran up to check if she was alright. "Are you ok?" She slowly sat up. "Yeah. I'm fine." She breathed. They nodded. "Guy's?" Josh said looking at them. They all nodded and transformed.

They began attacking the demon with everything they had. But It wasn't enough. They were getting their asses kicked. If you looked close enough you could see a dark figure in one of the windows smirking at the scene before them. The boy's finally got hit back and landed in front of Louise. They tried getting up but they couldn't move. "Stop it!" She screamed tears in her eyes. "WE" Aiden breathed. "Must protect." Demetry said next. "LOUISE!" Josh said. They tried again. Josh managed to stand but fell down again. Louise ran over and caught him. "Stop it." She was crying now. "I made a promise. I always protect my friends." He moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "I must protect you." His hand fell limp and he let out a last breath. "No! No! Josh! Please! No!"

* * *

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Josh: hey you can't kill me off!**

**Me: Or can I?**

**Josh: -_- I hate you...**

**Me: Just read the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**We ended on a cliffy. I wrote this chap right after the last one. I felt It was getting too long so I split it don't worry. Everything will be in order. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 No longer needed...

"Josh! Aiden! Demetry!" Louise screamed as she held. Josh's lifeless body. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" The demon growled at her. She rose her head and glared at it. "YOU DID THIS! YOU WILL FUCKING PAY!" She suddenly began to glow. She gently lay Josh down and stood. A wind began to form around her, whipping her hair in all direction's. She slowly walked closer to the demon. "YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS! MY FAMILY! DIE!" A large amount of power surged around her as she screamed and she glew even brighter. When the light dimmed down she was wearing a long sleeved white dress with white boots that went below her knee's. She had a sword fastened around her waist. Her hair had a middle parting and two pieces on either side hung down whilst part of her hair was tied up at the bag. Her wings were out and as beautiful as always.

She reached for the sword hilt and slowly withdrew it from it's holder. A small whirlwind surrounded her as she charged up her weapon. "Sword of light. Be my guide. Help me save my friends and the rest of humanity against the evil darkness. Sword of light!" She held the sword high and a enormous amount of light was shot out of it. It first hit Josh then Aiden and Demetry. When the light recalled they were all slowly getting up leaning on one side. "Louise?" Josh asked looking at her.

She took a deep breath then opened her eyes. Suddenly she shot forward her sword ready to strike. She sliced the demon and went for another hit. She hit and hit and hit without taking any damage until all her anger was gone. The demon hit her back and she glided against the grass to come to a stop. She positioned her hands out in front of her. "Angel of light. Bleed through the dark. Seal this demon. In the name of God." A light enveloped the demon. "Josh!" "Evil demon. Ruled by Satan. Feel the Lord. Change your sentence!" He sliced the demon with his black sword and it dispersed. Louise fell to her knee's. She was breathing hard. The boy's slowly walked over. She looked up at them with teary eyes. "I thought I lost you all..." Josh knelt down to be eye level. "But you didn't. You saved us. Your not useless at all." He smiled causing her to smile. Suddenly she frowned. "Oh no." They looked confused. "What?" "I don't need you guy's anymore. I have my powers. That means you don't have to protect me." She lowered her head. The stood. "I need to go." She ran off. They looked at eachother. All thinking the same thing. They were gonna miss her.

When Josh got home all of Louise's things were gone. He sighed sadly and went to watch one piece. It was a few hours later and he was bored out of his mind. He was looking through a draw when he found a photo album. It had pictures of the boy's and Louise. When they went to a fun fair. When they finished fight's. Every good time they had ever had. Josh smiled at the memories. He was really going to miss her.

* * *

It had been a few day's and Louise was exhausted. She had been fighting demon's none stop and it was killing her. The best sleep she had was when she slept in a tree. She had no where to go. So yeah. She looked at the photo of herself and the boy's. She smiled sadly. She couldn't put them in danger like that. She had to be strong for them. She was in the park about to sleep when she heard a sudden crash. "For fuck's sake." She quickly transformed and headed towards the sound.

As she got closer she knew it was a demon. She got out her sword and went to make the first move. But it moved around her and knocked her into a tree. She hit her head hard causing her vision to go blurry. She went for another hit but missed. The demon hit her again and her sword flew out of her hand. She went to grab it but the demon stood on her hand. "Shit! I can't die here!" She cursed. "You won't!" Suddenly she saw something black hit the demon and land in front of her. "You may not want us but I made a promise! Your still my friend!" It was Josh. He came back to save her. He began fighting the demon and Louise grabbed her sword. She joined in the fighting and they worked together. They did duo moves slicing and dicing the demon. Louise landed and encased the demon. Josh did the finishing move and fell next to her.

She grabbed his hand thankful for the help. The looked at eachother and dropped their swords. They gave eachother a tight embrace. "I'm sorry! I didn't want you all to be in danger." She cried. He smiled. "I live for danger." She pulled back and looked at his smiling face. She smiled also. "Let's go home." Josh said. Louise nodded and they began to walk off hand in hand. Not long after Louise flapped her wings and flew them home.

When they all gathered together Louise began to speak. "I was an idiot and wanted to keep you out of danger. But then Josh made me realise that's stupid and we shouldn't do this ever again. So instead of protecting me. I wish for you all to fight along side me. Against the darkness." She looked at them hopefully. "Why would we do that?" Aiden asked. "Hell no!" Demetry said. "Do you want us to die?" Josh said. Louise's face fell. They all burst out laughing. "That was good!" Aiden said. "Your so gullible." Demetry said wiping a tear away. "Of course we will help you. your our friend." Josh said placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked around at her friends. "Guy's Thank you." So of course it's going to be hard. But as long as they have eachother. Nothing will ever come between them again. Or will it?

* * *

**I dunno**

**Josh: I will survive. In yo face mother fuckers! HEHEHEHEHe**

**Me:-_- **


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter. Halloween special pt 1! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Minna: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

Chapter 7 Friendship... Saves you from the ghosts

Everything was right again. Louise and the boy's fought demon's side by side and never gave up. They were the perfect team. Louise was still getting used to living as a human. She still went to school and was still being chased by boy's. She couldn't help it. It was the angel aura. Mr. Wolf was a great teacher but he was being a little too nice to the young angel.

It was all Hallow's eve. And the streets were filled with trick or treater's. Since it was Louise's first Halloween the boy's decided to take her trick or treating. "You what up?!" Aaron asked as he and Daniel saw the others in the street. "Hey, guy's wanna come with us?" Josh asked. They all nodded. Louise was dressed up as a witch. Josh was Luffy from One Piece. Aiden was dressed up as a vampire. Demetry was dressed as a robot. Aaron was dressed as a werewolf. Daniel was dressed as slender.

They went around a few houses and got lots of candy. "Hey!" Daniel said. "A haunted house!" They all looked in the direction he was pointing at. It was a haunted mansion more like. It was enormous about 4 floors high. It was surrounded by deceased tree's and was on a slight hill. "Should we go in?" Everyone nodded. Louise screamed. "YAY!" And ran off. Everyone sweat dropped. They all began walking up to the house but the door opened by itself. "OOoo spooky." Louise said mocking it. Aiden nodded his leg's shaking. "Ye...yea...Yeah spooooky...hehe." He stuttered gulping. "Aiden are you scared?" Demetry asked in a robot voice. "Of course not!" Everyone laughed. "Come on. You can hold my hand." Louise said taking his shaking hand and pulling him inside.

"Ok. Should we stay together or split into groups?" Louise asked. "STAY TOGETHER!" Aiden screamed. "Don't be a wuss. Let's split up." Aaron said. "Ok. Me, Louise and Demetry. Aaron, Daniel and Aiden." Everyone nodded and stood In their respective groups. "We'll go right and you go left." Louise said. "Right!" They all nodded and began their separate trecks through the mansion.

"This is so stupid." Louise laughed. Josh and Demetry nodded. "Hey I wonder how Aiden's doing." Demetry wondered.

**Aiden, Daniel and Aaron**

"This is sooo scary!" Aiden screamed. Aaron and Daniel rolled their eyes. Suddenly they heard a glass break. "What was that?" Aiden shook. "Its a haunted house it's just part of the thing." Aaron shrugged. They turned around the come face to face with a weird face. "Hyaaaaaaaaa~!" Aiden screamed. He straightened up. "S'not scary." He shrugged.

**Louise, Josh and Demetry.**

They had been walking through the house fro a while now and nothing much happened. "Maybe we should just leave. Nothing's here." They all nodded. "Which way was it?" Louise wondered. She began to walk backwards when she came across a picture. The girl looked just like her, when she was in angel form. She was fighting someone who looked like the devil."Huh? That's weird... Hey guy's look!" She turned her head to see no one. "Guy's?" She looked around her. "GUY'S?!" She ran down a hallway that she went through before. "JOSH! DEMETRY!" Tears welled up in her eyes. She ran down some more twist and turns. "GUY'S?!" She sniffed and fell to her knee's. It was her biggest fear. To be alone. She knelt on the floor tear's pouring down her face. "Guy's" She whispered. She pulled on her hat and shivered. Unknown to her a dark shadow was walking up behind her. It got close enough and touched her shoulder. "Kyaaaaa~!" She turned around and her hat fell to the floor.

The figure, or figures stepped into the light. It was Josh and Demetry. Her face softened. "Minna." She whimpered. She suddenly jumped up and hugged both boy's. "Don't do that!" She screamed. "Your the one who ran of." Josh laughed. Demetry picked up her hat and placed it on her head. She whipped her eyes and smiled. "Oop's" She shrugged. They all laughed but stopped short when they heard a roar. They turned down the corridor. "What was that?" Josh asked. "Is it a demon?" Demetry suggested. "Let's find out." Louise said. They all walked towards the door. Josh slowly put his hand on the doorknob and turned. The door opened with a creak. "There's nothing here." He shrugged turning towards the two.

Louise and Demetry's eyes widened. "What?" Suddenly something behind him roared and flew forward. The impact sent him tumbling to the floor. "Josh?" Louise asked. He slowly stood and turned towards them. His eyes were glowing red. "Josh?" Louise asked cautiously. He smiled evilly and began laughing. "Run!" HE said in a hissing voice. Demetry grabbed Louise and ran away. "What's up with him?" Demetry asked. "He's possessed!" Louise screamed looking back at Josh. "That escalated quickly!" Demetry said.

**Aiden, Aaron and Daniel**

ROAR! "What was that?" Aiden asked shaking. "I dunno." Aaron said finally becoming abit scared. Suddenly a headless thing charged at them. They all screamed and headed for the door. They all ran into the street screaming. "Shit The others!" Aiden realised. "AIDEN!" He looked up it was Louise. "WE NEED YOUR HELP! IT'S JOSH HE'S POSSESSED!" Aiden had a look of realisation on his face. He ran back inside to help.

Josh's possessed. What's gonna happen?

* * *

**I dunno LOL**

**Josh: Why am I possessed.**

**Me: You'll be fine Just wait till the next chap! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter. Happy Halloween! :D Part 2 is here there is nothing to fear! **

**Josh: Or is there?**

**Me: Shut up your possessed.**

**Josh: =_=**

**Me: Here's a tip listen to this song whilst reading this... watch?v=69Dix-v4h-I Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Halloween special pt 2

Demetry and Louise were running away from the possessed Josh. They ran down corridor after corridor after corridor after corridor. "You think you can run from me?!" He shouted. Suddenly a hand hit the wall beside Louise. "Shit!" Demetry said helping Louise run again. "What happened?" "He's gained Luffy's powers!" "What?!" Another hand hit the wall and they both ducked.

They ran down a corridor to come to a dead end with a window. "Sit where do we go?!" Demetry asked panicked. Louise looked at Josh. "Through the window!" She ran off. "What?!" "Trust me!" Demetry ran after her. As soon as they were close enough they covered their faces with their arms and jumped through. "Louise Fly!" Demetry shouted. "I can't! Not unless I transform!" Demetry's eyes widened.

Soon they both landed on the ground with a skid and thump. Josh jumped out of the window next and landed cracking the ground. Demetry slowly sat up. "Louise transform!" Aiden jumped down next to him. Josh began advancing on Louise. She sat up and stuttered. "I can't!" Aiden helped Demetry stand. "Then we will!" "NO!" They were taken back. Louise was facing the ground her hair covering her eyes. Her hat had fallen off falling from the window. "We can't hurt him! He may be possessed but he's still Josh!" They looked at her then Josh and nodded.

Josh grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up off her feet. "Stupid angel! Always thinking of others." He said in a growling voice. He punched her in the face. "LOUISE!" "STAY BACK!" The demon began hitting the angel hurting her in anyway it could. "Josh! If you can hear me fight it! Your strong enough I've seen it! You have a strong heart!" Louise shouted. "Louise..." Aiden whispered.

_Louise... Aiden... Demetry... Why? Why can't I help you? Where am I? I need to save you! I can see you all... Why can't I move?! Stop! Stop it! Stop hitting her! Fucking hell stop it! Aiden, Demetry help her. Stop me! FUCK! STOP IT! STOP IIIIIITTTTT!_

Everyone stopped when they heard Josh shouting. The demon laughed. "Why should I?" Suddenly a flash of lightning appeared. The two bodies began to separate. Josh pushed until he fell on the ground behind the demon. "Josh..." Louise smiled. He got up and transformed. He pointed his sword at the demon. "Drop her now!" "Ok!" The demon shot up into the sky and dropped her. She came down at such a speed no one could see her. Josh was trembling with anger. "You two!" He turned to the boy's. "Get her out of here!" "But Jos-!" "GO! I ALWAYS PROTECT MY FRIENDS!" They nodded and ran over to Louise.

They began helping her up. She slowly opened her eyes and spotted Josh. He had grabbed the demon and was currently pounding his face in. The demon began to fight back. "Josh! JOSH! NO!" She began struggling. "Come on! We need to go!" Demetry said trying to keep his grip on her. "NO! He's our friend!" She began to struggle harder. "Puny human. You think you can challenge me?!" The demon laughed. "You hurt my friend. Of course I will challenge you!" Louise quickly escaped their grip and transformed. The demon had Josh against the wall and was about to attack when... "NO!" Louise jumped on the demons back and slashed at his head. The demon shook her off. Aiden and Demetry transformed and ran up. "Why you little!" Aiden trapped him in the thorn whip. Demetry bashed his head in with a hammer.

Josh ran over and helped Louise up. "Are you ok?! Oh fuck I am soo sorry!" Louise shook her head. "It's fine." She smiled. "Just glad your back." He laughed. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Louise put her hands out in front of her. "Angel of light. Bleed through the dark. Seal this demon. In the name of God." A light enveloped the demon. "Josh." He nodded. "Evil demon. Ruled by Satan. Feel the Lord. Change your sentence!" He ran up and sliced once through the demon causing it to disperse. The gang ran up and hugged one another. "You ok Louise?" She nodded tiredly. Her face was covered with blood and brusies. She began to sway then fainted. Josh caught her and they all laughed.

They walked out front towards Aaron and Daniel. Josh was giving Louise a piggy back. "Are you guy's ok?" Daniel asked. They nodded. "Yeah but I think that's enough trick or treating for this Halloween." Everyone agreed. They all began to walk home. Aiden looked back at the house to see two glowing red eyes in one of the windows. He screamed and ran off. The others laughed and followed. "Soon you children will not be so powerful." A deep voice growled.

* * *

**Happy Halloween Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter. Anyone who watches Pewdiepie. He was in the sun today. The newspaper. LOL. Brofist to all the bros out there. Love Pewdiepie! Anyway enjoy the new chapter. :D **

* * *

Chapter 9:

"Good morning class!" said Mr Wolf greeting his students. "Hope you had a nice half-term. Errmm... There aren't any notices at the moment so enjoy tutor time. If you need me feel free to ask." He sat down at his desk in the front of the classroom. The boy's and Louise turned to eachother. "Who still has sweets left?" Aaron asked. Everyone raised their hands. They all laughed. Louise looked around at the faces infront of her she never thought that about 4 months ago she was a 4 year old who had just met three boy's. The boy's that would protect her no matter what. She was so happy and nothing was going to ruin it. "What's with you?" Josh asked. "Huh?" Louise snapped out of her trance. Josh and everyone else raised an eyebrow. "I'm just happy." She said smiling and ducking her head. The action caused everyone else to smile.

At the front of the room was Mr Wolfwatching the young angel. He had a very sinister look on his face. "Soon..." He whispered then turned back to his computer.

* * *

It was lunch and Louise had to see for a detention. She was walking down to corridor when she heard the sound of someone eating a lot of meat. She stopped infront of Mr. Wolf's room. She looked inside to see a dark figure with to horns coming from the top of its head and a pointy tail eating through a student. Her eyes widened and she opened the door with a bang. "Nice of you to join us. Louise." The figure turned around to reveal... "MR. WOLF?!" He smiled. "Yes. but you can call me..." He waved his hand. "Satan" Louise's eyes widened even more. She took a fighting stance. "Relax. I'm not here to fight you. I want you to join me." He began to circle her. "Think about it. You and me ruling the underworld together. All the power you could ever want at your finger tips. The demon's and I we could be the family you never had." She looked at him dead on. "Sorry. I already have a family." She smiled. "There is no way on earth I would ever want to join you." He snarled.

Suddenly he lunged for her but she ducked. He went flying into the whiteboard which dented with the force. Louise rolled into a crouching position and a light enveloped her. "No you don't" Since she couldn't move Mr. wol- err Satan was able to pin her. She struggled and struggled but he wouldn't let go. He suddenly kissed her hard. Her eyes widened in horror and she began to fight back more. He let go and stared into her eyes. His eyes glowed red which caused Louise to be in a trance. Slowly her eyes grew a deep shade of red and she stopped struggling. "Louise?" "Yes. Master?" He smiled. "Good." He got of her and helped her up.

"Now. Who do we destroy." She looked blankly ahead. "The knights." He smiled and patted her head. He transformed back into Mr. Wolf and the body disappeared. He slowly swooped down and kissed her lips. She closed her eyes. Josh walked into the room right at that moment. He stood frozen in the door way. "What the fuck?!" He screeched. Mr. Wolf pulled back and looked at his student. "I must leave. Sweetheart. Let's continue this later." He patted Louise's head and walked past Josh. Josh watched him walk off then turned to Louise who's head was bowed. "What the hell was that?!" He asked pointing out the door. Louise raised her head her eyes were a normal colour. "What do you mean?" She asked innocently. Josh stuttered and made a gesture of kissing. "Oh that. Can't you except it. I like him more than any of you boy's." She smiled evilly. "Louise what's going on? This isn't you!" She laughed. "You're such a child!"

Aiden came in a minute later. josh was fuming and Louise was smirking. "What's up? You two have a fight?" He asked. "No! She was kissing Mr. Wolf when I came in!" Aiden seemed to freeze. "Aiden?" The red headed teen turned to Louise. "You love ?" She nodded smugly. Tears grew in his eyes. "Why?" She looked at her nails. "He's so mature and handsome. How can I not love him?" Aiden bowed his head. His fists clenching and unclenching. "Why?..." Josh strained his ears to hear. "Why? WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" Aiden shouted at Louise. She seemed shocked then put on a disgusted face. Aiden frowned deeply tears poring from his eyes. He bowed his head then ran out of the classroom.

"Louise..." She looked at him. "I don't know what happened... But i'm gonna help you ok? Remember the promise I made you?" _"We'll protect you" _" I'm gonna keep it." He put his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her forehead and she slapped him. "Filthy peasant." She spat then walked out of the room. _I'm sorry Louise. I failed._

_I'm sorry everyone I failed you..._

* * *

**Well that's it 4 now hope you enjoyed. R&R BYE****! **

**J: WAIT!**

**Me: What?**

**Josh: What the hell?**

**Me: *Shrug* \(',')/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! New chapter. Had some help from Joshua0701 on this chapter! Thanks to him and for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

A fire was was burning around a throne made of skulls. Upon that throne sat the worst of the worst. Satan/ Mr Wolf. He had a evil smile plastered on his face. A girl wearing high heels clicked her way down the path towards to thrown. She was wearing a black strapless dress with long elbow length black gloves. Her eyes were a bright red and her hair was blonde. Her wings... were black. This woman was.."Ahhh. Louise honey I hope you like your new clothes." Satan said. She smiled, her deep red lipstick making it more sickly. "Yes. I do. Thank you master." He laughed. "No problem. Anything for you." He got up off his throne and stroked her hair.

* * *

"Aiden!" Josh and Demetry were standing infront of Aidens bedroom door. He had been a mess since Louise left. "Aiden come on!" Aiden was laying on his stomach crying into his pillow. "Go away!" Josh sighed and broke down the door. They both walked over to Aiden and sat either on his bed or on the floor. "Dude..." Josh began. Aiden sat up. "What are you telling me to get over it?! She was my first love." Aiden punched the wall putting a hole in it. "I need to tell you guy's something..." They looked at Josh expectantly. "When I was walking past the door I saw Louise fighting Mr Wolf... He's Satan. He possessed her..." Their eyes widened. Aiden stood up. "We have to save her!" Josh stood too. "I know but how? He's Satan for God's sake." Aiden Banged his fist on the wall. "I DON'T CARE! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Josh looked at Demetry who nodded. "Alright. Let's do this." They all put their hands in. "For Louise" "For Louise" "_For Louise_" They all nodded and lifted their hands in the air.

* * *

It was the next day and Louise was in the park torturing humans. "Alright. Now turn!" Satan showed up behind her. "Enough!" She turned to him. "What is it?" He grimaced. "Their coming." She nodded and had a dark look on her face. She sent the humans away and stood tall. _No..._ The boy's walked up the hill towards them. _NO! You can't!_ They were all transformed ready to fight. _Turn around please! _"Let Louise go!" Josh shouted. "Or what?" Satan laughed. "Or we'll have to stop you." Aiden said. Satan laughed along with Louise. "When did you become so heroic?!" He glared. "Since I lost my first love." _Aiden..._ Louise laughed. "Foolish human." She grabbed her now fully black blade and charged at Aiden slashing him through the chest.

She landed not to far away from him as he fell to the ground. Josh and Demetry's eyes widened. Aiden cried out in pain. Demetry turned to Louise who's back was facing him. "What happened to you bitch?!" He had tears in his eyes. "Green hammer!" He charged at Louise. She spun round grabbed his arm and rammed him into a tree. She then kicked him in the gut and sliced his arm. She grabbed him by the collar and threw him next to Aiden. Josh looked at them shocked. He turned his eyes to Louise and bowed his head. If you looked close enough you could see a tear roll down his cheek.

Josh took a standing position ready to strike, waiting for the prefect moment. He then flung himself at louise and ended up cutting one of her jet black wings clean off."Arrgh You fucking shit head!" The bit of wing that was left grew back but white. Satan's eyes widened "Prepare to die..." She sent a shock wave at was flung backwards but before he could do anything he had hit the wall and got up sharp poles piercing through his body. He began to screech but before he could finish he fell to the ground. Defeated. "HAHAHAH! I WIN!" Louise began to walk towards him when a tear fell from her eye. Her hands began to shake and you could hear a distant echo. A soft whisper. _Josh... No._

Josh slowly began to stand up, his face covered by a shadow. He began to pull the poles out of his chest one after another each hole instantly healing. "Louise" he said but his voice was demonic and unfamiliar. He began to grow scales and his back began to grow wings. His head was beginning to grow horns. He looked up he was now a full demon. A light enveloped Louise and she transformed back into an angel. "LOUISE" he shouted. He lunged at her and sliced her front half of her body then as Louise slowly fell he was already at Aiden and Demetery's body's he dug his sword in to their backs. Louise finally fell to the ground. Blood soaked her now white dress. Barely breathing as she looked up at Josh. He was already entering the doors of hell. "Josh... No you promised we'd all be together forever" she whispered. Josh didn't even turn he just held up his middle finger and walked threw the doors. Louise blacked out as the doors closed behind Josh.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Josh had left. Louise wouldn't talk, Mr Wolf left Bluebell, Aiden and Demetry... They left Louise because they couldn't communicate with her. Josh's mum helped Louise move into her own flat. She now lives there alone. She still fights demons. Satan is undefeated, she has to protect the world. Everytime she fights one she hopes its not Josh. It hurts enough as it is that he left them.

Down in hell...

"Josh" Satan said. "There is something I must tell you." Josh looked up at him. "I am your father..."

* * *

**Done! This story is now complete! It may have a sequal maybe not. Who knows? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and make sure to check out my other stories too. Bye!**


End file.
